freedomwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Beatrice "Lilium" Anastasi
Beatrice "Lilium" Anastasi was a resident of On High who secretly became a Sinner during her search for her father. She is one of the companions of the protagonist. Profile Appearance Beatrice is a young, fair-skinned woman with blonde hair and golden eyes. She originally wears a white hoodie and pants before wearing her new outfit consisting of a pink top, a pair of long arm bands (the right black and left pink), an utility belt, a grey digital camo skirt and pink boots. Personality She is very friendly, and has a great fixation for machines, specifically Abductors. Her relationship with her sister Sylvia is a strained one, as Sylvia has a more intolerant bias towards the people below on the surface. Story Several years after the disappearance of her father: Cesare Anastasi, she decides to leave On High and her betrothed in search for him, however, during her search she was kidnapped by "Them" and held on the Protagonist's panopticon. The Protagonist and Mattias found her after hearing rumors about a ghost girl wandering the LEVEL-2 Cell Garden. After they both are caught and taken away, the protagonist comes back and manages to rescue her, but immediately after On High launches a Retribution on the Panopticon, possibly in response to her disappearance. After the On High forces withdrawn from the Panopticon, she is registered as a sinner by the protagonist's citizen friend Julien to avoid suspicion from the Office of Peace and Stability and reveals that she is from On High, when Mattias ask why she was in captivity, she responds that she doesn't know why or who kidnapped her. As a sinner, she assist the protagonist on missions while at the same time searching for her father whereabouts, eventually her sister Sylvia Anastasi comes to the panopticon searching for her. Sylvia, believing that their father abandoned them for a "filthy sinner", leaves in disgust after Beatrice refuses to return to On High and promises that she will come back to kill her personally. During their search for clues about Cesare, they discover that he was investigating an object known as the "Casket" that apparently caused the destruction of the Arcadia Panopticon in the event known as the Great Loss. Later in the storyline, more information is given on Beatrice and her Will'O energy (that was needed to open the Casket), which was communicated to the infamous sinner Abel from the Hourai Panopticon, who single-handedly attacked the Panopticon and kidnapped her. After using her Will'O energy to open the Casket in the Hourai Panopticon, Abel freed her before fighting the protagonist and the rest of the team where he was finally defeated. After returning to the Panopticon, the protagonist tells Beatrice about her father and both go to the LEVEL-1 Cell Garden to plant the seed the protagonist got from Simeon, the seed turns into a door to Simeon's dimension and Beatrice ask the protagonist to tell her father that she and Sylvia are okay and well, after the protagonist returns from Simeon's dimension, he/she tells her that Cesare was sorry for leaving her and her sister alone without notice and that he tasked the protagonist to protect Sylvia, Beatrice comes to the conclusion that she must be the bridge between On High and the Panopticons to stop the fighting. Default AI Behavior "Default AI Behavior" refers to any action this character will do without giving an order by the command panel to do so. - Will escort/retrieve Citizens to the extraction point without the need of the "Protect Citizens" command. Trivia *She, alongside Mattias, Uwe, Natalia and Elfriede are the companion characters that cannot be recreated in the Character Editor. *Though he does not appear, Beatrice's supposed fiancee (not enough elaboration is given in context) is mentioned during a cutscene with Sylvia. The male name mentioned is Lucius (ルキウス). *She is the only character that uses an handgun-type weapon, the Polaris. *Beatrice is voiced by Eriko Nakamura *Her pistol, Polaris, is a name after the Northern Star. Gallery 976.jpg 978.jpg|early designs for Beatrice 977.jpg 979.jpg 976b.jpg 978b.jpg 970c.jpg Category:Characters Category:Sinners Category:Female characters Category:Alive Category:On High Category:Panopticon Members